A Scientific Theatrical Play
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a psychology student, misses his chance to go see a scientific theatrical play with his class. While waiting in the bus stop to go back home, he meets a grumpy gorgeous raven drenched by the rain. (SasuNaru/ One-shot/ YAOI/ SMUT/ BOY x BOY)


_**Hey guys! It's been sooooooooo long! To be honest, I didn't even know if I would return back to writing again, but today I got this idea and thought about giving it a try. It's been so long, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'll also delete my unfinished story, Psychedelic Love, and I'll upload it again once I finish it. I'm really sorry again for taking so long, please enjoy this story!**_

 _ **(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language)**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto)**_

 **Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a psychology student, misses his chance to go see a scientific theatrical play with his class. While waiting in the bus stop to go back home, he meets a grumpy gorgeous raven drenched by the rain. (SasuNaru/ One-shot/ YAOI/ SMUT/ BOY x BOY)**

 **A SCIENTIFIC THEATRICAL PLAY**

Monday. Usually the worst day in a week. Well, in my case, it definitely is. Especially when I have to attend classes of cognitive psychology from 6 to 9pm.

"Damn, I'm so frustrated!" I exclaimed. Kiba turned to look at me.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked me, swallowing the last piece of his sandwich.

"Remember that girl from the pools? Well, I saw her on Saturday with some other guy and she even passed right beside me and she didn't even turn to look at me!" I said annoyed. Kiba nodded, looking at me with a stupid face.

"I thought this case was already over." he told me. I hung my head and sighed.

"It's not that, it's not as if I wanted to be with her. We said it was a one-night stand, but she was really fun to be around. I thought we would stay friends, but then she just thought I liked her and stopped talking to me. She didn't even explain it properly to me until a month later! I really hate those drama queens! Why can't they just accept the fact that you are honest with them! If I liked her I would have told her from the start!" I said really fast and huffed. Kiba just stared at me.

"Well… It seems to me that you actually do like her." he stated. I glared at him.

"No way! I'm just really annoyed she misinterpreted my feelings without even asking me and now she's acting all high and mighty! Ughh… Whatever…" I said and took a sip from my juice.

"Aren't you just letting your anger out now 'cause you weren't able to express it previously?" he asked me. I thought about it for a bit and nodded annoyed. I guess that's it. I looked at my phone and saw the time.

"Come on, it's time for class." I told him. He grumbled and stood up.

"I really hate that class… There's way too much to remember!" he whined.

"I know, I'm having the same problem, but it can't be helped." I told him and entered the class. Professor Kurenai was already there waiting for everyone to assemble. Once everyone was inside and sited she stood in front of us full of excitement.

"Well, guys, I have some really good news! For the next time we won't have class, but we'll go to see a scientific theatrical play in the morning that has to do with our brain activity while we sleep! Isn't that amazing?" she said happily. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. Surely, not having class till 9pm sounded really nice, but a scientific theatrical play? That didn't sound really interesting, plus…

"Excuse me, professor, but I think I've already seen that play." I told her. And it was true. That happens when you have a very active biology teacher in high school.

"Oh… Well, still, you have to come." she said smiling. Great. After that she explained when and where we'll meet and how much money we'll need for the ticket. Then she proceeded to the lesson. I tried not to peek at the clock the entire time, until it was finally time for us to go.

As I was walking out of the building in the worst mood I could ever be, Kiba run up to me.

"Hey, mate! You're in for a drink?" he asked me. I looked at him with lifeless eyes.

"No, thanks. I'm going home to cry about how I'll need to wake up at 6 in the morning next Monday, so I can be on time for a boring theatrical play I've already seen. Maybe next time." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Wow, dude! What's with that broody spirit? Are you always like that when you are annoyed? Man, you must be very troublesome as a lover…" he teased me.

"Fuck you too, Kiba." I told him and quickened my pace, leaving him behind laughing.

As soon as I got home I dropped my things in a corner and turned on the radio, then laid on the couch sighing. For some reason, that was a really tiring day.

"And now I have to watch that stupid play again…" I mumbled and turned around, sighing again. Thankfully, I was living alone, so at least no one could annoy me at home. Suddenly, my favorite song started playing on the radio. A smile spread on my face and I closed my eyes, listening to the song and enjoying every second of it. Without realizing it, I was already fast asleep.

The days passed and soon it was Sunday evening.

" _Hey, dude, did you check those new series I told you about?"_ Kiba asked me through the phone. We were talking for about an hour already.

"Nahh, not yet." I said nonchalantly. I heard a gasp from the other line.

" _What are you doing, dude?! Go check them out now!"_ he yelled in my ear. I frowned at the phone.

"Yeah, yeah… No need to yell in my ear, idiot. Anyway, I need to hung up, I'm hungry." I told him. I heard him whining like a dog through the phone. After five more minutes, I was finally able to go and cook something.

"That guy is so persistent! And he even dares to say that I would be an annoying lover! Hmph!" I exclaimed as I started preparing my instant ramen. Today it was with shrimp flavor. Ohh, that smell could send me to heaven.

A few minutes later I was in front of my laptop watching some videos. Then I remembered those series Kiba kept on mentioning all the time. Well, just one episode would be ok. Or so I thought. The hours passed as I kept on watching one episode after another. At some point I looked at the clock.

"Oh… Well, shit." I said as I saw it was already 2:30am. And I had to wake up at 6am. Great. I quickly prepared for bed and tried to sleep.

The alarm on my phone started ringing. Out of habit I pressed snooze. A few minutes later I figured I should get up if I wanted to be on time for the goddamn play. I ruffled my hair as I sat up in bed and checked the phone with sleepy eyes.

"Ughh… It's seven already… SEVEN?! HOLY FUCKING DAMN SHIT, I'M SO FUCKING LATE!" I yelled and jumped out of bed. Quickly, I went to the bathroom to clean myself. Time was passing really fast and by the time I was out it was already 7:15am.

"Damn, I'll lose the fricking bus!" I mumbled as I put my clothes on. Five minutes later I was outside, running as if my life was in danger for the bus. I barely got in time and stepped in. I sat in a seat and checked my phone. 7:25am. Considering it needed ten minutes to arrive to the train station, I would be just in time for the meeting with the professor and the other students. Or so I thought.

 _20 minutes later_

What. The. Hell. Why haven't we arrived yet!? I looked outside to see the hundreds of cars around us. Traffic. Great.

"Would it have been better if I had run all the way to the station?" I mumbled to myself as I waited impatiently for the bus to start moving again. Five minutes later I finally arrived at the station. I jumped out of the bus and run towards the entrance. I would probably be about ten minutes late, but Kiba could cover for me. As I reached the entrance I saw the shutters where down. What. The. Fucking. Hell. I run around towards the other entrance, but there were shutters as well. I almost felt my jaw drop on the ground. I run towards the paper they had put on one of the shutter to see when they would open it again. Ten o'clock.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING UTILITY IF YOU'RE CLOSED RIGHT NOW?!" I shouted in rage. Some old ladies looked at me disapprovingly, while a girl next to me seemed like she wanted to shout as well. I sighed in frustration and took my phone to call Kiba.

" _Hey, mate! What's up?"_ he said through the phone. I didn't know if I wanted to shout or cry at that moment.

"There are no trains." I told him. Pause.

" _Well, shit."_ was all he said. I sighed.

"I know, right? Can you tell Kurenai that I won't make it? I've already seen the play though." I told him.

" _Ok, I'll tell her that. What are you going to do right now?"_ he asked me.

"Well, there are some things I need to take care of- Wait. Oh, fuck it, I forgot to bring the papers I need. Fuck my life. Whatever. I'm going home." I said frustrated.

" _Ohh man, it really is not your day today. Well, see ya later then."_ he told me. I sighed again.

"Yeah, see ya." I mumbled and hung up. I looked around in desperation, thinking of what I could do, since I was already there.

"Ughh… Fuck it, I'm going back." I said and walked towards the bus stop. When I arrived there I checked when the next bus was coming and I literarily felt like killing someone.

"You are fucking kidding me… A FRICKING HOUR!?" I yelled again and I saw a girl who was sitting close to me jumping in surprise. Well, I guess I had no choice but to go by foot. Behind the bus stop there was a take-away shop, so I went to buy a drink first. When I came out the clouds were darker than before and I heard a thunder from far away.

"Oh, fuck me." I mumbled as I felt a few drops of rain fall on my face. I sighed for the millionth time that day and dragged my feet towards the bus stop.

As I waited, I watched all the people who were running up and down, trying to take cover from the rain, while I was sipping my drink with an emotionless face. I didn't even have the energy to be pissed off anymore.

"Shit, shit, shit… OH FUCK ME!" I heard someone yelling. I turned my head and saw a tall, pale guy with black hair standing next to me, drenched in water and with the scariest frown I've ever seen. He cursed again and tried to drain his shirt, giving me a great view of his abs. Damn boy…

"Damn it… Today of all days!" he grumbled and sighed. Well, hello, partner in sighing!

"I know, right?" I said nonchalantly, looking at the rain.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed rather rudely and glared at me.

"I'm saying that we're the same. I've been saying that all day." I said and took another sip from my drink. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Who the hell cares?" he said annoyed and looked at the bus schedule. Wha? I turned to glare at him only to meet with his back.

"Hey, shorty, do you know what time it is?" he said. I looked around. There was no one else around.

"Who the hell are you calling a shorty, bastard!?" I yelled at him.

"Just tell me what the fucking time it is!" he shouted and glared at me. A shiver run through my spine and I took out my phone reluctantly. What the hell was wrong with this guy? I was also in a bad mood, but not to that point. Hmph.

"7:55." I simply told him. He hit his head in the pole.

"Ughh… Fuck me." He mumbled. I stared at him.

"With pleasure." I said under my breath. He froze for a second and then looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"What?" I ask as well. He arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell did you just say?" he growled annoyed. I gulped. I didn't say that out loud, did I?

"Umm… What are you talking about?" I asked him, scratching my head nervously. He sighed in frustration.

"Well, I'm already fucking late, so I might as well not go at all." he said, ignoring me. What a fucking rude guy… Well, at least it saved me from further embarrassment.

As the time passed, the rain got stronger and stronger. Damn.

"At this point I'll get wet anyway." I mumbled, finishing my drink. I heard a sarcastic chuckle from the bastard beside me.

"Aren't you already wet?" he said ironically. I looked at him confused and then checked myself.

"Are you blind? I'm dry." I told him. He arched his eyebrow and looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure you're quite wet down there…" he said looking towards my…

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" I yelled at him.

"Don't express your sexual frustration so loudly idiot, I know you've wanted to fuck me since a while ago." he said with a cocky smile. I barely held myself from punching him.

"Who'd want to fuck a bastard like you, asshole!?" I shouted. The fact that he kept looking at me with that sarcastic face made me even more annoyed.

"Obviously, you. You wouldn't be hard otherwise." he stated. Huh? I looked down, only to see that the bastard was right… Well, shit.

"Th-that's because of the cold, you ass!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"Hn, whatever… Just don't imagine me in some kind of weird position, that would be creepy as hell, as well as disgusting." he said and lit a cigarette. I swear, if I knew him better he would be dead by then.

Time passed and the bus finally arrived. We quickly got inside and sat in a pair of seats. Wait.

"Why the hell are you sitting next to me, asshole?" I asked him annoyed. The same cocky smile from before returned to his face.

"What do you mean? Where should I sit?" he asked me back. That bastard!

"The entire bus is empty! Take your ass and sit somewhere else!" I said/yelled at him. He looked around and thought about it.

"You know what? You are right… It is empty, indeed." he stated. I stared at him and waited for a few seconds. He didn't move.

"Well? Aren't you going?" I asked him, my irritation more than obvious. He smirked at me.

"Nahh…" he said and looked ahead. He's dead.

"Why?!" I yelled again, earning a glare and a warning cough from the driver.

"Don't wanna." he said. Is he a kid or something?! I sighed annoyed and looked outside of the window. Whatever. I'll be home soon enough. It's not as if his intoxicating fragrance or his magnetic stare bothered me or anything. Or his light touch on my thigh… Wait, what? I looked down and saw his hand making small circles on my inner thigh. I turned my head to glare at him, only to meet with seductive eyes and a playful smirk. I felt my cheeks blushing again.

"You bastard, take your hand away from me." I whispered, so that the driver wouldn't hear us.

"Why? I thought you would like it… You did say you wanted to fuck me." he teased me, bringing his hand closer to my sensitive area. I blushed even more.

"I thought you said it was disgusting…" I mumbled looking away and trying to shove his hand away.

"I do think it is disgusting, having a dick in my ass that is. I'm an exclusive top and I only like girls, with the exception of a few guys that I find attractive…" he said with an alluring gaze. I swallowed hard and managed to smirk at him.

"Good to know that you find me attractive…" I managed to tell him. He smirked back at me.

"Don't get the wrong idea, shorty. You're ugly as fuck. But you seem to have a nice ass and since I'm already quite frustrated due to several things that happened today, I might as well do you a favor and fuck you. It will also relieve me from some stress that has been building up." he told me and as I was about to yell at him he grabbed my cock. A yelp escaped my mouth at the sudden touch.

"Seems like you also need some relief down there, hm?" he whispered in my ear, arousing me even more. Fucking damn it! I was going to kill that guy afterwards!

For the rest of the ride I kept on looking outside of the window, ignoring the hand on my dick. The traffic wasn't that bad so in about fifteen minutes we were there. As soon as the bus stopped I jumped up and run out. I slowed down my pace and looked behind me. The bastard was following me! Rage filled me again.

"That's enough, you creep! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. I was just messing with you. As if I'd like to fuck a potato bag like you." he told me. I glared at him.

"Then why are you following me?!" I asked him.

"I'm not following you, you idiot. I'm going home. I live here." he told me.

"Ha! Yeah, right! As if I'm going to believe you, you stalker! If you lived around here I would know!" I told him. He arched and eyebrow at me.

"Why? Do you know everyone that lives around here?" he asked me. I smirked at him.

"No, but there's no way I wouldn't have noticed a sexy guy like you if you were really living around here." I said, full of confidence. He smirked again… Oops.

"Oh? So you think I'm sexy? So what does that make me? A sexy stalker?" he teased me. I blushed again.

"Forget I said anything, just leave me alone." I said and hung my head. I turned around to leave, but I felt a big hand on my head, grabbing my hair and pulling me back onto his chest. With his other hand he grabbed my waist, pulling my body closer to him.

"You know what, right now I really want to fuck you, you ugly pig." he told me, his eyes full of lust and excitement. And that's when I realized I had fucked up badly.

"Let go." I mumbled, my legs trembling from fear. Who was that guy? He was a fucking beast…

"Am I scaring you?" he whispered in a husky voice in my ear, his hands not leaving my hair and waist. I felt tears in my eyes and I started sobbing.

"L-let me g-go…" I whimpered. I heard him chuckled.

"Wow, that's really amazing. Did I make Uzumaki Naruto cry? I should give an award to myself." He said and pushed me to the ground. I looked up confused. How did he know my name?

"I bet you don't remember me, right? Of course you don't. People like you never remember. You scum of society." he said with a triumph smile. Wha?

"Just who the hell are you?" I asked him, more confused than ever.

"Hn. Of course you wouldn't remember the quiet kid you used to throw your lunch's fricking tomatoes at in elementary school, would you?" he told me with a hateful look. It took me a second to process what he was describing.

"Wait… You're not… UCHIHA SASUKE!?" I yelled in surprise. Wait, what? Uchiha Sasuke? THAT Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke! The kid you made so much fun of that had to transfer schools because of you!" he told me angrily. I looked down.

"I… Was that… The reason you transferred?" I dared to ask him. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and almost punched me, but he stopped. He looked at me deep in the eyes and I could see anger, regret and… What was that emotion he was showing me?

"Just what did you think exactly?! You had made my life a living hell during those two years I was in that goddamn school! And for what!? So that you and your friends could laugh all the time!" he shouted at me. I looked down. I remembered everything he said. I did pick on him all the time. But not because I wanted to laugh at him.

"I admired you, you know? I was a new kid and I didn't have much confidence in myself. I wanted to make friends, but I didn't know how. Then I saw you. You were so energetic and full of life… I wanted to be your friend. But what did you do when I approached you? You threw all your tomatoes at me and then laughed. Do you know how that felt?" he told me and I swear I had never seen so much anger in someone's eyes. What should I tell him now? How can I make him understand? Does it even matter anymore? I opened my mouth to speak. He focused his eyes on mine, waiting for what I would say.

"I'm… Sorry. Really sorry…" I told him quietly. He kept on looking at me, as if he was expecting something more.

"Just that?" he asked, a sound of disbelief in his voice. I gulped.

"There are a lot… I want to say… But does it even matter? They are all excuses after all. I'm well aware of what I did back then and I've always regretted it, since I had also experienced bulling when I was younger, but there was nothing I could do anymore. I couldn't find you to apologize properly to you, to explain to you the reason…" I tried to explain it a bit to him, but my voice cracked. That incident... Was what changed my life entirely… My biggest regret. His gaze softened a bit. He looked down and then back at me.

"I'll probably regret this, but… I'm here now. Explain it to me." he told me. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I smiled at him.

"Shall we go to my house? It's a big story." I told him and he nodded. We stood up and walked towards my house. We got in and sat on the couch. I offered him some tea and took a deep breath. Then I started explaining everything him to him. I explained to him how my parents died when I was young and how an adoptive family took me in. I told him how abusive they used to be and how everyone in my previous elementary school bullied me. I told him how a teacher, Iruka, found out about all that and how he took the matter in his hands, adopting me afterwards when everything was over, sending me to a different school. I told him how I found Kiba and how much trouble we caused. I explained to him how I had a small "crush" on him and how I didn't know how to handle such a situation. I told him how I realized how much trouble I had caused him only after he left and how regretful I felt. I told him how I changed my attitude towards others in middle school and how I protected those who were bullied. I told him how I realized that I was probably bisexual in high school and how the teacher who was helping me with that matter at that time, Kakashi, ended up marrying Iruka. I told him how all these things affected me and how I decided to study psychology in college. I told him how I wanted to help even more kids who are being bullied, just because of what happened back then. And in the end I told him again how sorry I was and how much I still regretted what I had done and how much I would have preferred it if we had ended up as friends. Sasuke kept on listening to me without saying anything, only nodding or cracking a smile every now and when I mentioned my "heroic" actions in middle and high school towards bullies. Once I was finished, I let out a deep breath and suddenly I felt my chest lighter. I guess all these things stressed me more than I thought. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Damn it, you idiot. How can I hate you after all this? That's not fair… I could never hate you… It was really unfair, you know?" he told me and opened his eyes to look at me. I could see that emotion again, although now it was much clearer. I still couldn't figure out what it was though.

"So… What do you think now?" I dared to ask him. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say.

"I think… That you are a really troublesome ugly pig." he stated. I felt a vein in my head break.

"You asshole! I'm being serious here! And stop calling me an ugly pig! I'm very popular, if you want to know!" I exclaimed, pouting in the end. He smirked at me.

"I didn't really want to know, but since you told me, how exactly are you popular?" he asked me playfully. I looked away and pouted even more, scratching the back of my head.

"The girls in my class find me c-cute…" I mumbled, not looking at him.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I need to force them all out of the program." he said nonchalantly. Eh? I turned and looked at him. He seemed to seriously think about it.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Only I am allowed to call you cute and only when I want to! Anyone else may as well go and die." he said and pulled me onto him. What. The. Hell.

"Wasn't I an ugly pig for you?" I asked him confused.

"You are an ugly pig." he told me. I stared at him.

"How can an ugly pig be cute then?" I asked him again. He chuckled.

"You have a lot of contradictory characteristics, you know? You are loud and annoying, yet energetic and fun. An ugly pig, yet an adorable fox. And last, but not least, you look like an innocent virgin when you are actually like… Wait, I don't know what you look like in sex." He said and I almost chocked on my own.

"What the hell, you bastard?! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you've become really weird since elementary school!" I yelled at him. He smirked at me seductively.

"And whose fault is that? You better take responsibility. It won't be too much of a bother for you, though, right? I mean, you are bisexual and you do find me sexy as hell." He told me and came closer to me. I glared at him.

"I never said anything like "hell", bastard." I said and looked down, blushing. He came even closer.

"You thought about it, though, right?" he said and licked my lips. Damn that beast.

"Fuck you, bastard…" I mumbled. He licked his own lips.

"Nahh… I'm fucking you." He said in a husky voice and pressed his lips on mine. Fuck, I wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on him at the bus stop. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him back. He laid on top of me on the couch kissing me passionately, his hands holding my waist tight, pulling me onto him as much as he could. He then slipped his hot tongue inside my mouth, searching and tasting every corner of it. Without realizing I started letting muffled moans between our kiss, grinding our bodies together, craving for more contact with him. How long has it been since I last did it with a guy? Third year in high school? Damn, I knew it felt better than touching a girl… If this guy turns me gay, I swear I'll kill him. Suddenly, our erections touched each other hard, making us both groan from pleasure. Sasuke let go of my waist and started rubbing my chest hard, pinching on my nipples through the fabric of my shirt now and then, earning even more moans from me.

"Heh, someone's enjoying this quite a lot." He said, licking his lips. I looked into his lusty eyes and felt my body heat up. I bit my lower lip and pressed my erection on his again.

"Sasuke… More…" I mumbled and stared at him with eager eyes. He smirked and bit my lip before kissing me even harder than before. He reached to the hem of my shirt and with a quick movement he took it off. He kissed and licked my neck before he started sucking on it hard, while his fingers where pinching on my nipples again and his erection was rubbing on mine.

"Mmph… Yeah… Oh, fuck yes! More!" I said between my moans, earning a painful bite on my neck. I let out a small yelp and tugged on his shirt tight.

"You like that?" he asked and licked the spot he had bitten. I bit my lower lip and moaned in satisfaction, pulling him closer on me. He started licking me lower and lower, until he reached my nipple. He gave it a small lick and a light bite before he started sucking hard on it. Fuck I was in heaven. With his other hand he kept on pinching my other nipple and all I could do was melt in his arms. After a few more minutes of kissing, licking, sucking and biting, I started pushing him lower and lower until he reached my jeans.

"Impatient, aren't you?" he said teasingly, lightly biting on my cock through the clothes.

"Please… Saskeh…" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Please what?" he asked, giving me a kiss on my belly.

"Take off my clothes…" I told him.

"Hmm… Where did the please go?" he asked again, circling his tongue around my navel.

"Mmh… Please… Take off my clothes… And suck me!" I told him, feeling like I could come at any moment. But he paused.

"Nahh…" he said in the end. My eyes widened and I jumped up to look at him.

"What?!" I yelled. He smirked at me.

"Try to make me feel good and I might suck you… If I feel like it." He told me, obviously challenging me with his eyes. I smirked back at him.

"Don't tease me too much. I might end up raping you in the end." I told him and took his shirt off. He chuckled and stood up, unbuttoning his jeans.

"I'd like to see you try, shorty." He said and grabbed my hair, pulling my head close to his dick. I gave it a lick through his underwear and then reached to take it off, but Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"No hands, piggy." He told me playfully. I pouted.

"Don't call me that!" I protested.

"Oh, yeah? Then why don't you show me your fox side?" he told me. I smirked and with my teeth I pulled his underwear down, exposing his hard member. My eyes widened at the sight. It did feel rather too big when I licked it. I stuttered a bit.

"Wh-what the hell? What kind of big, fat cock is that?" I managed to say and I started having seconds thought about wanting to have this monster inside me.

"The one you're gonna love, foxy. Now suck it." He commanded me and pushed my head on it. I gave it a few licks and put the tip in my mouth, giving it a long suck. Then, slowly, I started taking more and more of it inside my mouth, sucking as hard as I could.

"Hey, take more of it in." he said and pushed it more inside, choking me. I tried to pull my head back, but his hand pushed it back, tugging hard on my hair. I looked up and begged him with my moans to let go, but he just smirked at me.

"You know you like it." he said and pulled my head back. I coughed and took some deep breaths, feeling my lungs with oxygen. He then put his dick back in my mouth and pushed my head up and down. I tried to loosen the muscles in my throat and somehow it didn't hurt like before, although he was still choking me. He pulled my head back and spit in my mouth, kissing me hungrily after that. He pulled back and pushed my head back on his cock. I was starting to get used to it and I wanted him to choke me more. He pulled me back again and kissed me again.

"See? It's good, right?" he told me and I nodded with hazy eyes. I could barely speak.

"It'sh sho gooph… More, Sash'keh" I managed to say between my moans.

"More? You want me to keep on putting it in your mouth? Don't you want it somewhere else?" he asked me and kissed me.

"Mmph… Mouth…" I told him. He smirked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked and threw me on the couch, taking off my jeans and pants. He turned me around and slapped my ass, stretching my hole in the process.

"You sure you don't want it here?" he asked and started licking my hole.

"Mmmph! Yeah! There! I want it there, Sash'keh! Ah!" I screamed and moaned. I was breathing heavily, trying to keep my senses, as Sasuke kept on teasing my hole with his tongue.

"Fingher… Put a fingher in…" I begged him. Soon, I felt his long finger getting inside me, stirring my whole body as he found my sweet spot. I started moaning like crazy, begging for more and more. He then slid a second one in and soon a third one.

"You are such a slutty little fox whore, Naruto… You like that?" he said and pressed harder on that spot.

"Nnngh… Yeah… I'm a shlutty foksh… I want more! Ahh!" I moaned and started moving my hips up and down, to feel him more. I wanted more. Much more!

"I guess you're not satisfied with these anymore, right? How about this big one? Hm?" he said pressing his dick in my entrance.

"YESH! Put it in! Put it in! Put it in! Fuckh me with your bigh, fat cock, Sash'keh!" I screamed, feeling the last string of sanity that was left in me breaking.

"Oh? But what is this? It misses you mouth, Naruto… What are you going to do about that?" he said. I immediately shot up and turned around. I bent down my head and took all of his length inside my throat. I started moving my head up and down as fast as I could, making choking sounds all the while. As I was sucking him, I reached my ass and started fingering myself, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough at all.

"Fuckh meh, you bahtard!" I said without taking all of his cock out of my mouth.

"Damn, you slutty fox. Come here!" he said and pulled me up, ravaging my mouth in a hungry kiss. He quickly pushed me back and opened my legs wide. He placed his cock in my entrance and started teasing me again.

"Ughh.. Mnnaah… J-just… PUT IT IN ALREADY!" I yelled at him and he pushed it all inside with one thrust. I screamed both in pain and pleasure as I felt my insides stretch widely. Too widely. Sasuke leaned closer to me and started placing soft kisses on my lips and face, as I was getting used to the new sensation.

"Sash'keh… Move…" I managed to say and he started moving, each thrust stronger and faster than the previous. We were both panting heavily, moving our hips in synch, craving for each other's touch more and more.

"More, Sash'keh! Fuckh meh more! Ahh!" I moaned loudly and pulled his hair with all my strength. Sasuke let out a groan.

"Fuck, Naruto! I'll make you go crazy over me! You won't be able to walk for a week!" he said and moved even faster.

"AAAH! Fuu-uuck YES! Ahh… Haaa... Ah… Mnnh… Mm-make it a… Month… And we'll see… Ah!" I told him playfully and kept on moaning as his big cock kept hitting my spot again and again deep inside. Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"Hn… Deal…" he said between his breaths and turned me around without pulling out.

"Mnaaah!" I yelped, as I tried to find my balance on my knees. Sasuke started moving at an enormous pace and holy fucking damn, I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month.

"Nnhyes! Yes! Yes! Ahh, right there, babe! Nnnh!" I kept on moaning. I was out of breath and a complete mess. I couldn't stand on my knees anymore. Sasuke realized that and pulled us back, making me lie on top of him now. He grabbed my legs and opened them wide, pushing deeper inside me.

"Ahh! Yes, Sas'ke! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" I yelled and I felt his hand pulling my chin on my left. I saw his face and felt my chest tighten at his lustful and loveable gaze. I grabbed his head with my left hand and gave him a messy kiss, while I played with myself with the other one.

"Naruto… I'm also close…" he said and quickened his pace.

"Mnhh… Ahh yes! Me too… I'm coming! Come inside me, Sas'ke! Aaah!" I moaned as I came, feeling my insides being filled by Sasuke's semen. We laid there for two minutes, before he pulled out of me. I shivered as I felt the hot liquid leaking from my hole. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms embracing me from behind. I was still on top of Sasuke.

"Fuck, that was awesome." he said breathless. I chuckled while I breathed heavily.

"It really was…" I said and turned around to kiss him sweetly. When I pulled away I saw him smirking at me. I looked at him confused.

"So… Ready for round two?" he asked. I blinked.

"Eh?" was all I did. His mischievous smirk grew wider. Oh, fuck.

"I did say I would make you unable to walk for a month." he said and pushed me back.

It was around five o'clock when Sasuke decided that he was tired. He prepared the bath and carried me inside. I was barely able to stay conscious. I groaned as he put me into the water, in front of him, hugging me from behind.

"Damn… I must have really damaged you a lot in the past. You are a fucking beast" I said tired with a hoarse voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"I was messing with you." he said, holding me tight. I got confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess I did become a bit of a stalker, but I didn't lose my senses. I found your profile on Facebook and saw that you study psychology, so I wanted to mess with you a bit. You are not a good psychologist if you can't realize what's real and what's fake, you know?" he told me chuckling. I was too tired to throw a fit.

"What the hell, you bastard… You really made me feel bad, you know?" I whined, pouting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… It was fun though. You know, at first I hated you so I wanted to find you in order to take revenge on you. I was in the first year in high school when I started searching the social networks for your profile, but when I saw the things you posted on Facebook I realized that you had changed and I started falling for you. After that I wasn't brave enough to send you a message or talk to you until today." he told me. I tried to work out all the information he had just given me.

"So, you knew about today? That I was going to a scientific theatrical play?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"A scientific theatrical play? What kind of boring thing is that? Anyway, no, that was unintended. But I figured I should take this chance while I could… Also, I don't live around here." he told me. I laughed.

"Yeah, I figured that out… It's a pretty cheap neighborhood for you." I told him and snuggled closer to him. He laughed and kissed my head.

"I'm so glad my car broke and I got the chance to meet you today." he told me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too… Although I still think that there's something wrong with you. Say whatever you want, but sex always says the truth. You're brutal, Sasuke." I told him. He chuckled.

"Shut up. You love it. Also, who do you think is responsible for that." he told me. I blushed.

"Call me mean, but I'm glad I bullied you when we were kids." I told him.

"Pff… And then you call me unstable. You little slut." he told me and before I could protest he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I glared at him.

"Fucker. You always do that when I'm about to protest." I whined.

"It can't be helped, you're quieter this way." he said and pecked my lips. I shot him a glare and pressed my lips back at his. Soon we were making out again.

"Hmmph… Another round?" he said while pulling back. I bit my lip.

"I'm gonna fucking regret that." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle this time. The water helps too." he said and soon I was back in Heaven. Needless to say, I would have to kill him later for making me completely gay.

 _ **So that was it! How did you like it? I don't usually make one-shots and I might add a chapter or two later, but since I can't promise anything, for now that's it. Please review and tell your opinion about it! I hope to write again soon! See you next time!**_


End file.
